Pink Party
by fixations
Summary: Kakashi finds his former student in enjoying the company of another woman. And now he can't get the image of the newly sensual pink-haired kunoichi out of his head.
1. The Kitchen Counter Encounter

_A/N: HI! So I've been on a huuuge Sakura/Kakashi fanfic kick lately but I haven't found ANY where Sakura seems to have much authority over her sexual self and its alllll just ~former teacher inadvertently seduces young, nubile ex-student~. But honestly Sakura is tough and she doesn't strike me as the nervous type of character who refuses to go after the things she wants. So I decided to turn the regular Kaka/Saku fanfic in reverse sorta. Except I don't really plan on having Kakashi be the inexperienced baby guy either because that's just tooooo out of character for my taste. I mean, this whole fic is a lil OOC tho cus Sakura's kinda a hot slut and I'm pretty sure that's definitely not canonical._

 _AND I always had this idea that Sakura would be into girls as well as guys so if me making Sakura into a bisexual character offends you then this is not the fic for you._

* * *

He could only see the woman's back. The silken off-white robe she wore was opened wide in the front. He watched the sleeves the sleeves shift lower on her arms exposing her pale, delicate shoulder blades slightly obscured by a long mane of tousled brown hair. She was sitting on Sakura's kitchen counter, her figure arched in pleasure. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at until a little head of pink hair slid out from between the woman's legs. Kakashi froze, recognizing his former student.

Sakura kept one hand at the woman's center, stroking her slit. The other hand caressing the side of the mysterious woman's face and eventually leading it through the thickets of her shining brown hair. She whispered something. The average civilian, even the average ninja, would not have been able to make it out but Kakashi was an exceptional man with exceptional hearing. "If you keep distracting me like this I won't be able to make you the breakfast I promised for being so good last night," she said breathily into the woman's ear. The woman quivered under Sakura's lust-clouded stare. Kakashi noted her lips, pinker than usual and slightly swollen from recent use. They were still wet with the other woman's orgasm. Sakura pressed those lips against the other woman's and then broke apart to ask, "Do you like tasting yourself on my mouth?" The girl replied with a soft moan as Sakura began to pump her fingers into her slowly. "Good girl," she breathed. She slid her free hand down her own front to where Kakashi's eyes could not follow due to the obstruction that was the girl in front of her. Sakura began lowering her head to the brunette's awaiting center.

Kakashi felt heat rushing to his face and his groin. He wasn't sure what to do. He needed her right away as commanded by Tsunade but now here he was outside of her window too embarrassed to move. He regained his senses. Instead of his usual knock at the window he decided to knock on the front door to give her some time to clean up the scene. He knocked, forcing himself to regain his composure. His stiffened figure relaxed and he was back into his regular casual slouch by the time she answered the door.

She came to the door, casually wiping her lip with her forefinger, "Oh, Kakashi sensei hi…" she replied leaning against the doorframe. He could smell sex wafting out from Sakura's apartment as soon as the door opened. From behind her he watched the girl fumble behind the kitchen counter to find her underwear. "You're supposed to meet with Tsunade-sama today. What's keeping you?" he asked nonchalantly. He knew very well what was keeping her but wanted to keep the conversation as casual and breezy as any other. "Hmm, I was just eating breakfast," she said with an innocent smile. The girl behind her hurriedly shuffled into the bathroom where she dressed comedically fast and rushed past Sakura and Kakashi, "Um… I'll see you soon Sakura. Thank you for having me over," she tried to hide her face from Kakashi but he saw and recognize the blushing face of the owner of the local lingerie shop that was connected to the book store where he purchased his Icha Icha books. An incredibly attractive woman that Kakashi had previously hoped for a sexual encounter with himself. "Who was that?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish by asking her questions he already knew the answer to. Perhaps he just wanted to see how good Sakura was at lying. "Oh, she's an old friend. We had a nice little slumber party last night. You know, sometimes a kunoichi needs a little 'girl time'," she replied motioning for him to come inside. He followed suit.

"There's some coffee in the pot if you want any. Let me just get dressed real quick," she said walking away and disappearing into her bedroom. As she walked away she noticed what she was wearing. A pink silk camisole with black lace details and matching shorts revealed by a sheer black open kimono-style robe with similar black lace details. It certainly wasn't the most revealing thing he had ever seen her wear, having gone to a number of Team 7 beach trips, but it certainly was the most adult thing he'd ever seen on her figure. He briefly wondered if he bought it at the brunette's lingerie shop and seduced the woman during the purchase. He sighed to himself and emptied the pot of coffee into his dry mouth. "Alright let's go," Sakura said as he had just finished pulling his mask back into place.

As they walked to the Hokage's office, Kakashi trailed slightly behind her weighed down by the thoughts running through his head. He suddenly remembered a time where he was enjoying barbecue with Genma, Gai, and a few other acquaintances when he overheard Ino a few tables behind them speaking loudly with her teammates about how her theories on Sakura. "I bet she doesn't even actually like Sasuke-kun and she's just using her obsession to distract from the fact that she's actually into girls," she snorted. Shikamaru chimed in, "Well, that's not really something to be ashamed about." Then Chouji, "Maybe she's really just infatuated with Ino!" The boys laughed while Ino shouted obscenities at them.

He looked at Sakura as she walked ahead of him. Suddenly she seemed like less of a mystery. But this new piece of the puzzle came with its own added intrigue. She looked more confident than she did when she was 18. She stood up straighter, held her head up high, her hips had an enticing sway he'd never noticed before… He shook his head. ' _She's really not a little girl anymore, I suppose_ ,' he thought.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office they found her behind her desk drinking. "Sakura-san! You're late!" she shouted drunkenly with a big toothy smile. "Ahh, shishou I apologize! I overslept a little bit," Sakura said, rubbing her neck nervously with her hand. "Doesn't matter! Do you know what day it is?" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura looked around the room noticing balloons in the corners of her office. "Oh! Happy birthday Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade was usually not one to celebrate her own birthday but the year before she decided that since she wasn't getting any younger she should start living as if she were getting younger. And one of the points of her new personal initiative were to start celebrating her birthday like she did in her youth. This included a big, extravagant parties, gifts, and, of course, plenty of drinking. "I need you and Shizune to get the word out about my party tonight! I want all of my friends, all of my friend's friends, everybody to be there! That's an order, Sakura!" she said. "Of course shishou the event will be perfect!" she replied.

Kakashi and Sakura left the office. "When she sent me out for you it really sounded like it was something more urgent than a party. Sorry for interrupting you and your, um, friend," Kakashi said. Sakura briefly stopped in her tracks, now one step behind her old sensei. It dawned on her that he had probably seen what was happening before he knocked on the door. And she hadn't questioned it at first but then she recalled that he never knocked on doors, instead opting for the more unconventional window appearance. She remembered thinking she felt a familiar chakra signature for quite some time but assumed it was just someone who had happen to walk by closely and stop to converse on the street, not Kakashi standing outside her window watching her pleasure another woman. Kakashi looked at her, studying her face carefully with his exposed eye. She looked nervous, blushing like someone with an embarrassing secret for a brief moment then she looked at him. Before he got the chance to open his mouth to tell her, "I won't tell anyone," he saw a change. Her expression now brave and playful she said, "If you wanted to watch all you had to was ask, _sensei._ "

* * *

 _A/N: Second chapter will be done soon if you liked this one! Let me know how you feel! I'm not a very experienced fan fiction writer so your advice is much appreciated!_


	2. Don't Call Me That

_A/N:This is a much longer chapter than I expected but I was really into it! Let me know if its gotten stale because of its length or something. This chapter is full of internal struggle and a little bit of lemon!_

* * *

Kakashi wondered why he couldn't get the image out of his head. He'd never seen that lustful intensity in her before. He wasn't even sure she was capable of feeling lust. It was so raw and animalistic; nothing like the sweet and sometimes deadly violent Sakura he had known for so many years. He wasn't really sure what to make of the last thing she said to him. _"If you wanted to watch all you had to do was ask, sensei_." Surely she was joking. But it was a very bold joke that caught him completely off guard. Was this her way of forcing him to acknowledge her as an equal? Was this how she intended to cement the fact that they were no longer teacher and student? Dirty jokes and teasing? Something about him didn't sit well with him. First it was the fact that she really was no longer his student and he was beginning to feel useless. Secondly, he could not scrub his mind clean of the dirty scene. He had never been particularly interested in watching two women go at it because he couldn't project himself onto that fantasy.

But it wasn't the interaction that had him hot and bothered. It was Sakura's lusty gaze, the commanding tone of her breathy, sensual voice, the soft pink swollen lips of his former student. 'God, I'm a dirty old man,' he concluded to himself. He decided a long, cold shower was necessary before being forced to go to Tsunade's birthday party. He wondered if her brunette friend was going to accompany her.

Sakura barely had time to get herself ready for the party even with Shizune's help in the 'search and invite' mission they were sent on. She hadn't even had time to eat a proper meal, only grabbing an apple along the way of her invitation run. She rushed home with an hour left to go but she still had to arrive to the party before it began to make sure everything was in place. She took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair, set it in rollers and began to work on her makeup. She asked to borrow some from Ino when she went to invite her and Ino happily gave her a paper bag full of cosmetics and makeup brushes that she thought would help and suit her friend/rival's coloring. She wasn't sure what to do with the pile of makeup and wished she hadn't declined Ino's offer to help her apply it. Luckily, one of the eyeshadow palettes came with some a small helpful how-to pamphlet filled with tips and tricks. She let out a sigh of relief. She brushed some neutral brown tones and gave herself a very attractive smokey eye after a bit of fumbling and clean up. Then she applied mascara, a pink lipstick that only slightly darkened her natural lip shade, and a small sweep of pink blush. Ino was going to be so proud. And Sakura was proud herself. She never attempted anything so ambitious. She let her her down and brushed the neatly uniformed waves with her fingers to tousle them slightly. She gave herself an appreciative smile and a thumbs up in the mirror. She picked out a simple and relatively conservative tight black dress. The neckline was high and the hem dropped to just above her knees but featured a long open slit on one side that reached her upper thigh and an open back. She also picked out a lingerie set in red lace that she though of fondly, remembering that it was one of five different sets she bought while she was on her personal mission to seduce Sachi, the brunette from the lingerie shop. After slipping on some tall black heels she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

She felt that she looked more mature than she did while she was waiting hand and foot for her beloved Uchiha to return to Konoha. She and Hinata were the only virgins left in their group of friends it seemed and then she left her in the dust when Naruto finally got it through his thick skull that she was the woman for him. Sasuke was welcomed back into the village, but he opted out to see the world for a while before he returned, once again leaving Sakura in the dust. She decided she was sick of waiting. She had desires that she foolishly chose to put off until the day she could finally be with Sasuke. "That stupid boy," she thought, "If he had just stayed in Konoha for even a day after the war ended I would've let him be the first." She had always been eager and waiting. But she had gotten sick of waiting and once she took her first bite she was hooked. All the years of holding herself back and the floodgates were opened. It wasn't difficult to give herself into her sexual desires, she was always a sexual girl. Inner Sakura was crude and hyper-sexual at times, mentally whistling, ogling, imagining what she would do to various men and women had she been alone with them while her exterior remained calm and collected. Not a single trace of her inner self boiling over. That was something Sakura was always good at; keeping her cool.

She smirked at her reflection, wondering if Sasuke would like this new and domineering sexual Sakura over the small feeble thing she used to be around him. "Who cares, anyway? Its not like he's here to see it," she said, replying to her own thoughts out loud.

The party was, well, a lot bigger than Sakura imagined. It seemed like everybody that was invited decided to bring a friend or two and the space was packed. It was a large space but suddenly with the influx of people became hard to breathe in. Some people were smoking in the booths and Sakura had to forcibly push them outside to cut down on the amount of sticky smokey mugginess that dominated the space. After a few drinks she relaxed. She kept running into medics she knew, members of the rookie nine scattered about, but then her attention fell victim to the slouching figure of her former sensei leaning against the wall furthest from the entrance.

Earlier that day she made a comment that was risky but she wanted to test the waters. It was strange that morning because at first she was horribly embarrassed at how he had encountered her in a private moment but something flittered around in her stomach. When she figured out that he had been watching, and for quite some time, it actually turned her on. And she despised these feelings. Sakura had always felt some hidden animosity towards Kakashi.

She recalled her years as a genin when all he wanted to focus on were Sasuke and Naruto and the only thing he ever did for her was pull her out of the way of danger. Not much in the way of teaching. She was jealous of her teammates and angry that Kakashi never really paid her the same attention. She knew now in adulthood that his reasons were sound and the path she forged for herself was probably better than the path he would've tried to set her on. In the end, her own will and sheer determination was all that she needed. Nobody else. Still, seeing him brought on old feelings of insecurity as if she still had to work hard to prove something to him. But what was it that she was trying to prove? Perhaps that she was better off on her own? Or maybe she came at him with the intent to make him regret the lack of attention he'd given her all those years?

The comment she had made was intended as a joke. One of those jokes with a sweet, juicy center of truth. But mostly her intent with this lewd remark was to mark them as equals. She wanted to show him that she no longer saw him as an authority figure, a role model, her sensei. She wanted to turn that title into a joke and a way to tease him. She made her way towards him.

"Kakashi," she said neglecting to use honorifics and looking at the colorful, half empty drink in his hand imagining him pulling down his mask to take sips, "How do you like the party?" Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not really a party person, I suppose. But I didn't really have a choice in the matter," he shifted uncomfortably, "You look nice tonight, Sakura," he complimented. "Ah, you think so?" she gave a little twirl then stopped, again noticing the fruity looking drink in his hand. She giggled, "Very cute drink, Kakashi," she said playfully, pulling out the little pink umbrella. If the lighting hadn't been so dim she would've seen the faint blush on his cheek. "Anko was filling in for a bartender and she gave it to me. She was the only one who saw the humor in it," he sighed. "Lemme try," she said. Her fingers brushed against his gently as she slid the cup out of his hands and took a daring gulp. "Ah its so good! Stronger than I expected though." she smiled at Kakashi. Or was it a smirk? It was hard to tell in such low light. "Its a little too sweet for my taste," he replied cooly. Now he knew this wasn't the result of the low lighting. He saw Sakura's eyes soften and a definite smirk on her lips. Perhaps it was just the makeup but he could've sworn she was giving him the same steamy look she was giving the woman on her kitchen counter. She lightly placed her hand on his chest and moved in slightly closer so he could hear her at the lower volume she adopted. Her voice dropped to a more sensual tone when she said, "Big, tough Hatake Kakashi doesn't like it nice and sweet, does he?" And with she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Sakura felt as though she had just humiliated herself. She's tried silly tricks like that on men before. But men she was trying to sleep with, not a former teacher who she felt a small pinprick of resentment for. Definitely not a man who watched her grow up from awkward love-obsessed preteen to a strong, sensual woman. _'Had he even been watching?'_ her inner voice echoed. "Of course he hadn't. He was too busy watching the boys grow up." she replied out loud, just under the volume at which the music and partying around her would drown her voice out. _'I need to get laid,'_ her inner voice groaned. And with that she set out to find a familiar face in the crowd that she could take home with her.

Kakashi felt stunned. He wasn't sure what game Sakura was playing but he knew for sure that he wasn't playing it. When that sultry gaze was directed at him, it felt like the wind was knocked out of him. She didn't have to come closer for her words to land because in that moment she was all he could hear; as if the rest of the world stopped for a brief moment to let her get her words across. He briefly wondered if it was a genjutsu that was too advanced for him to have realized at the time. No, it definitely happened, he thought. But then his mind wandered to the idea that Sakura was, in fact, not Sakura. Perhaps she had been replaced with some hyper-sexual spy from another hidden village. But then his thoughts took him somewhere he didn't want to go.

He wondered if Sakura was always like this just below the surface. Perhaps she always used small gestures like this to assert her sexuality and he had just never even thought it was something she was capable of until he actually saw her 'in action'. He thought about the last few missions he had been sent on with Team 7 in the past couple years. The way she licked her finger after eating a particularly juice piece of fruit, the way she smirked after taking down an enemy, the way she bit her soft pink lips in concentration and looked up at him through her thick, sooty eyelashes when she had to heal his cuts. Kakashi shook the images out of his head. Before that morning everything she did that just seemed innocent. Before that morning she was still the same little girl who would cry over Sasuke and work hard just to impress him. He felt guilty for not having seen Sakura as her own person for so long. He wondered if it had affected their relationship. He wondered if she knew. Nothing about her behavior towards him sat right with him. He looked at his drink solemnly then back into the crowd where he watched Sakura leading Genma out of the party.

It was as if all of his senses were cut out and dragged by the hand of the pink haired kunoichi. He knew he had no business tailing the two, they were both adults. He remembered a rumor ten years ago where he allegedly tried to force a kiss out of one of his superiors the first time he ever got completely-out-of-his-mind inebriated. It was a flimsy excuse but there it was. So he continued following them. They had barely just left the festivities and already they were ready for each other. Hands grabbing and groping, tongues exploring each other's mouths. He watched Genma's hand find its way into the open slit on the side of her dress, letting Kakashi get a brief glimpse of the red lace underneath. His heart began pounding in his ears.

Another man approached. Kakashi had a feeling this man was going to cause some trouble but then suddenly Genma motioned the man over. It seemed that the two men were close friends. He couldn't quite catch what they were saying but he could read Sakura's lips as she said, "I trust you boys know how to share." And with that, the three went off in the direction of Sakura's nearby apartment.

Sakura's room faced the backyard. The backyard wasn't really a yard. Just a large patch of trees whose branches needed to be trimmed when they began scraping at her window. She always kept the curtains open during the day cause the trees made her feel safe but usually closed them at night because not being able to see them in the darkness made her feel uneasy. She was sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but the lacy red lingerie looking out the window, thinking about how Kakashi stood and watched at a different window in her house. She knew it was unlikely, probably impossible, but the idea of him staking out her room in one of those trees really tickled her. She left them open and returned to the two men who were eagerly waiting.

"Since Genma was the first to approach me tonight I want to start with him," said Sakura, feeling like a kid in a candy store. "That's not fair, Sakura-chan," whined the other man. Genma laughed, "That's what happens when you're not a strong, confident man like me." Sakura rolled her eyes at the jounin while slowly unzipping his pants, "You have an big ego for a guy with such an average-Ah!" She was taken by surprise. The other man took advantage of her bent over position and moved her red lace panties to the side to expose her warm, wet center. He immediately traced her shape with his tongue before focusing his energy on her clit. Sakura moaned, steadily pumping Genma's member. "She tastes good, doesn't she, Hiro?" Genma asked the man who was too enthralled with Sakura's taste to give anymore of an answer than a grunt of approval. Sakura's body felt hot, she began pumping faster as she felt an orgasm trying to tear its way through her. Hiro was certainly talented with his tongue. She felt the intensity rush through her body like a wave of electricity. Her back was arched dramatically and her face was facing the window. She could see her reflection, flushed and panting, Genma's cock still hard in her hand. She lifted her head up and licked up the shaft all the way up to the tip where she tasted a small pearl of precum. "Ahh, That feels nice Sakura," he moaned. Hiro took a moment to put on a condom. Sakura continued to playfully tease Genma with her tongue. Then she felt the the head of Hiro's member sliding around her entrance, cleaning up the combination of saliva and Sakura's own juices. Sakura was desperate to get fucked, she wasn't in the mood to tease or be teased anymore. And while taking in Genma's full length into her mouth, she let Hiro enter.

Kakashi suddenly became paranoid. Why was she staring out the window? Surely she couldn't see him outside well-hidden in the trees under a moonless night. He even made sure he camouflaged his chakra signature well. And yet it seemed like she was at least acutely aware of his presence. He was drunk but he was still careful. He thought this would be the end of his personal mission to 'make sure Sakura was safe' but then she turned around and neglected to close the window. 'She knows!' his thoughts screamed. But he couldn't move. It all felt so wrong watching her receive this sort of pleasure. It felt even more wrong that he was getting some pleasure from it. The way she locked eyes occasionally with the man she was sucking off. The way she was gripping his hips while the man behind her gripped hers. It was like sensual, bodily poetry. But he didn't want this. He didn't want to watch these men who had been his colleagues do this to his precious student. _Former_ student. He jumped out of the trees quickly with no plan in mind; only a goal. He immediately began slamming a fist into the door. There was urgency in his knocks like something absolutely horrible, downright unspeakable was happening. He just wanted them to stop.

Sakura heard the knocking and perked up immediately. "No, wait I have to get that… It sounds really bad…" She rushed, imagining the worst scenario she could. She didn't even think about what robe she had picked up, she just needed something to cover her. She opened the door hastily and was surprised, almost angry to find Kakashi standing there drunkenly. He tried to force his gaze away from the sheer lacy robe that was, in fact, very see through. "Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura was dumbfounded. He put a finger to her lips. Her lips that had just been wrapped around his own collegue's cock. "Don't call me that."


	3. You Have a Nice Face

Sakura wasn't sure what to do or if she should do anything at all. The silver-haired jonin reeked of rice wine and sweat. "Kakashi... What's going on?" He grabbed her arms forcibly, looking at her intensely. "What are you trying to do to me?" he asked shaking her slightly limp body. "I... I don't..." she began. She couldn't find the words. Had there even been words to describe her feelings? She couldn't be sure. She put her hands on his chest, forgetting that her hands were the only thing keeping the front if her robe closed. She didn't seem to notice, too busy feeling what she thought was fear of her former sensei. But he noticed. He drank in the image of her naked body, the pert breasts, toned stomach, a bit of soft pink pubic hair. He embraced her suddenly, so suddenly that Sakura thought he just lost his balance which was extremely plausible in his current condition. But then she felt his arms wrap around her and one of his hands combing through her lavender scented hair. She felt heat radiating from herself. The feeling of her naked body against the cold rough textures of her former teacher's flak jacket and standard issue jonin attire made her feel vulnerable. Which wasn't a feeling she usually felt and was unwelcome given the distinct air of hostility surrounding them. Luckily Hiro and Genma came out to distract her from those unwanted feelings.

"Sakura-chan, what's taking so- oh..." Genma was just zipping up his pants, assuming that the amount of time she was taking was an indication of danger. Hiro trailed behind him. Sakura pushed herself away from Kakashi who was slightly off balance. "Kakashi. You don't need to be so protective over Sakura anymore. She's a big girl now, isn't that right?" he said, throwing her a wink. "Unless you're here lookin' for a midnight snack of your own. In which case, I would have to say, its pretty skeevy to seek out your own student. Skeevy even for me. But I can't say I blame you," he continued. "Out," Sakura commanded. "But we were just-" "OUT." Sakura ran out of patience she walked to the door and opened it, suggesting the two men leave. Genma shrugged, pulling his shirt over his body as he walked out with Hiro, who looked apprehensive about the whole situation.

Now it was just Sakura and Kakashi. "You're wasted, Kakashi," she said directing him to the couch. She was now acutely aware of her open robe which she now kept a firm hand on. "Lay down for a while and we can talk in the morning," she disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged with a tall glass of water. She got back up to grab him some blankets and pillows and when she came back his mask was down, greedily pounding the water down his throat until the cup was empty.

She wasn't sure what she had expected. Certainly not to see Kakashi's face, flushed from a night of heavy drinking, water trickling down his chiseled chin. At the risk of sounding like Kakashi's best friend/rival Sakura said to the drunken ninja, "You look so... youthful." He smiled. Even more youthful still. She walked over to him and bent down closer to his face. She used the sleeve of her robe to wipe away the the drop of water waiting to drop precariously under his chin. She noticed a small mole ("beauty mark" she called it in her head) close to his jawline. She ran a finger by it curiously, feeling a slight prickle of facial hair coming in. She noticed the strength of his nose. It was masculine and straight. He was an attractive man. She pulled herself away to bring him more water but by the time she returned he was fast asleep. She tucked him into some blankets, worrying that he might wake up frozen having to fall asleep in the coldest room of her apartment.

She wasn't sure why seeing his face stirred something up inside of her. Something deeper than just finally seeing something she never thought she would see. The mask always made him seem more distant than he probably was. His mask was always just a featureless landscape where she could project her own insecurities on. Like those faceless mannequins propped up in downtown's storefronts. She could never see his reactions, his smiles, frowns, nothing. And without those visible human emotions he just seemed cold. But there he was sitting on her couch, drunk as a skunk, and he smiled at her. He wondered if thats was how he smiled every time she saw his eye crinkle following a silly comment he made or when Sakura did something he thought was exemplary. Were all her feelings of estrangement connected to this one piece of cloth that covered the majority of his face? That wasn't right. There were other reasons. She knew she was being childish for holding this grudge but sometimes

Morning came quickly for Kakashi. For some reason, he always awoke early and frantically after a night of heavy drinking. Not that it was a common threat for him. He took in his surroundings. The sun was making its appearance, the room was caught in its warm glow, light spilling into the room in long rows through the open blinds. The sheets he were under were thick and warm with a pink flower pattern decorating them. He touched his face; noticing his mask was down. He quickly set it back in its place. He stood up, noticing the dull ache in his head and the dryness in his throat. He gulped down the water that was placed on the coffee table. He looked around and realized he was standing in Sakura's living room. He had never been in her apartment before, only showing up around the perimeter of it to pass along information. He found the door to Sakura's room, slightly open. "Sakura?" he pushed the door open, revealing the messy sheets with an equally disheveled looking Sakura peeking out from the sea of pillows. "Mm… Kakashi…?" she stirred. She forced herself up from the sheets just enough to cover her mostly naked body but still see the silver haired man standing awkwardly at the doorway. He wanted to run away. Just run and pray that his memories of last night would be wiped from his and everybody else's memory. But it was too late now and he had to confront the issues at hand. "Can we talk?" he asked.

His tone was cold, and though he was being polite, strangely commanding. Those words 'can we talk' always made Sakura's heart drop when spoken in this tone. Unfortunately, it never meant good news. She nodded shyly. Kakashi felt briefly relieved by this response. For a second it was the old Sakura he knew. Or thought he knew. "I'm sorry about last night, I, um… I had a few too many," he said stiffly. "Yeah, I figured as much. But you really scared me last night," she spoke softly, unable to make eye contact, "I just don't… I don't understand why… Well, why anything really." "Sakura, I'm sorry," he repeated. "I know, but-" "No, I'm sorry for, well, everything. I just… I don't think I ever paid as much attention to you as I should have," he said. Sakura tried to resist the urge to smile, "I… Well, its fine. I'll be honest, it always did bother me when I was younger… Okay a little older than younger too… But I understand. There was so much happening when you were my sensei. You had Sasuke and Naruto and then everything was falling apart so fast. You barely got the chance to teach before everything spun out of control. And I was just… I was in the way… But I found my own way, Kakashi. It all worked out for the best. I'm happy, I really am," Sakura spoke warmly. Kakashi's body relaxed, slumping into the doorframe, "That's good to hear. It was just difficult these past couple days. I didn't get the chance to actually watch you grow up so you went from that twelve year old girl pining over Sasuke with every ounce of her being to, well…" "A woman?" she finished giggling coyly. Kakashi was beginning to look distant again. "Kakashi, do you like me?" Sakura asked, Kakashi's figure once again stiffened, "I mean, you know, do you like me? Like, do you think I grew up to be a good, likable person?" she clarified. "Oh. I think so, yes. I do like you, Sakura," he said. "I like you too, Kakashi. A little more after seeing your face last night. Its like I got all the pieces of the puzzle. Its a nice face," she said playfully. "Ah, yes it does seem like I had a bit of a slip up last night, huh?" he said, eye crinkling. "Take it off. I want to see that smile," Sakura commanded. Kakashi complied, "I probably won't be smiling after I take it off though. The moment's passed," he hooked a finger under the fabric and slid it down. "Don't worry I bet I can make you smile again," she smirked. "How do you plan on doing that?" he asked in a mockingly challenging voice. She fixed her robe that was twisted all around her figure due to her tossing and turning in her sleep and glided across the room until her chest was almost touching his. She pressed her lips softly against his own. The feeling of her warm breath surged through his whole body. He wasn't sure if it was his strong apprehension or something more sinister like perhaps a strong attraction. Before he got the chance to figure it out, she pulled away staring at him straight in the eye with a confident smirk. He smiled, though out of nervousness, "Sakura, I, um-" "Ha! That was too easy! Now you have to take me breakfast!" she exclaimed. "We didn't arrange any agreements about this bet! And I think that hardly counts as a smile since you just caught me off guard. But I'll concede," he said.

Moments later she emerged from her room after Kakashi left her alone to prepare for the most hungover breakfast of his life. "I hope your wallet is ready because I'm definitely not gonna-" Suddenly there was a firm knock on the door. Sakura looked confused. Then suddenly she became very nervous, wondering if it was a jealous former lover, or her landlord, or worse; her mother. She flashed Kakashi a look of confusion as if he could answer her unspoken question. He shrugged. She walked over to the door and opened it cautiously. There stood the tall, dark figure of the man she loved, her former teammate. She was dumbfounded. "Sasuke-kun?"


	4. Not Boy-Friendly

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a strangely urgent tone. She unconsciously tried to keep the door open only a crack to hide their former teacher's presence. She wasn't sure why his presence there needed to be hidden.

"Hm, I thought you'd be excited to see me. Why is Kakashi here?" Sasuke felt his chakra signature.

"Oh, um, we were just going to go to breakfast," she said, peeling the old white paint of doorframe nervously, "Ah! Yes and we had to go get Naruto too! For breakfast! Ha ha ha." Kakashi cocked his head slightly in confusion but decided it was best to not raise questions.

"Sasuke! Welcome back," he said casually, smiling under his mask. "Good to see you, Kakashi. Would you mind if I joined you then?" Sasuke asked. "Of course, let's go out and get Naruto."

The three of them walked mostly in silence except for when Kakashi tried to interject some conversation like "So, Sasuke what have you been up to?" and "Did you hear Sakura is going to start running the hospital soon?" But For the next twenty minutes was complete silence. Sakura felt relieved when they got to Naruto's apartment, thankful for his loud mouth, obnoxious-when-excited behavior. Surely he wouldn't let the conversation get stale and uncomfortable. Unfortunately, getting him out of bed at that particular hour proved to be its own hurdle. But once he heard Sasuke's voice his eyes flew wide open, grabbing his friend and pulling him into an aggressive bear hug.

For the rest of the walk to the place where they were getting breakfast, Naruto had to fill Sasuke in on every little thing he heard or knew about that has happened in Konoha since he left. There was a lot to tell, most of it useless. Sasuke seemed to have a pretty high tolerance for Naruto's enthusiasm now. He seemed more patient; like he owed it to him to be kinder. And with Sakura and Kakashi too. Sometimes he would try to engage everyone when Naruto said something outlandish and unbelievable and turned to them to say "Is that really true? That couldn't have happened." And he smiled. Sakura hadn't seen that smile since they were genuine and even then it was never so kind, so gentle. It always just seemed sarcastic before.

And he was so close to her now. He kept shifting even closer until their knees were touching under the table. But Sakura's eyes were glued to her the silver-haired man seated across the table from her. Kakashi had been watching the gap between the two younger ninja become smaller and smaller until it almost closed completely. Sasuke noticed tried to pretend that he was mentally overreacting but he noticed it too; Sakura's gaze glued to the masked ninja. She found herself distracted from whatever Sasuke was saying by the one black eye staring back at her solemnly. Was he sad? It was impossible to tell with that mask on and Sasuke decided it was best to just continue to try and steer Sakura back into his sphere of interest.

Kakashi said he wasn't hungry, "I guess something happened that just made me lose my appetite," His eyes briefly flashed over to the Uchiha.

"Ah, that reminds me! Where did you run off too last night, Sakura? You said you were going to meet up with me and Hinata and you didn't show up!" Naruto pointed at her accusingly.

"Hmm… I guess I was distracted," she said, pausing to remember her interrupted ménage à trios, suddenly feeling a pool of warmth in her stomach that threatened to drip out of her. She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. Sasuke took notice and moved his hand to her thigh, rubbing the soft pale skin as if he could sense her sudden craving for sexual release. Her face grew warm at the idea of fucking her number one childhood conquest. Then Naruto had to open his big, fat mouth again, "And Kakashi, you look like you didn't even change! Long night, huh?" he added coyly.

Naruto didn't intend to put their (from his perspective) completely disconnected experiences right next to each other to make it sound like he was insinuating Kakashi and Sakura had done anything together. But anybody overhearing the conversation would have assumed thats what he was accusing them of. Of course, had he assumed anything was going on between the former object of his affections and former teacher, he would have come out swinging fists at Kakashi. Luckily they all knew and understood Naruto's tendency to jump from subject to subject. person to person anytime a jump can be made. It was easy for them to brush off and not assume he meant anything more.

But Sasuke remembered the silver-haired man's figure looming awkwardly behind Sakura in her house that morning. He abruptly removed his hand from Sakura's thigh. Sakura's mind was racing, grabbing at threads trying to tie together an excuse for why he was there that morning.

"Ah, yes Kakashi! You never did answer my question," Sakura said, allowing his brief reaction to give her an extra second to think, "You know, you went to my apartment last night asking me to heal your arm and then you fell asleep! So what happened to your arm?"

"Ah yes, that's right. Gai challenged me to one armed climbing race after his drinking challenge and well…" Kakashi laughed.

Naruto laughed, "I guess its always a long night when Gai-sensei is around!"

It felt incredibly strange to the both of them; having to lie to their teammates. And for what? They hadn't done anything wrong. Even the small peck on the mouth from Sakura that morning hardly seemed like something they had to lie about. Sure, it would illicit some questioning stares but it wasn't anything heinous that wouldn't just blow over in the next day or two.

Kakashi was surprised that Sakura hadn't even mentioned to the boys that she'd finally seen their sensei's face. It was the sort of thing one might brag about after years of attempts. But she was just behaving normally, twirling her hair like a flirtatious young schoolgirl at the Uchiha. It was clear in that moment to both of them that whatever had happened, even if from the outside looking in it seemed small and insignificant, was becoming something deeply personal. And Kakashi was terrified by this prospect.

"So, Sakura," Sasuke began, "I wanted to ask you for a big favor" He spoke shyly, somewhat embarrassed. It was something Sakura hadn't seen since they were genin when he was too stubborn to ask her for help with his chakra control.

She smiled, "What is it?"

"I was told that the Uchiha compound wasn't reconstructed after Pein's attack. So I was wondering if you might do me a favor and give me a place to stay for a while until I get situated. I asked Tsunade for some assistance but she's not exactly eager to help," he said.

She flashed Kakashi a look. Or perhaps it wasn't directed at him at all but he was the only one at the table to notice. What was that look? Apprehension?

"C'mon Sasuke! Why don't you live with me instead! We're both guys and Sakura's apartment is just full of lady things! There are so many pillows on her couch you can't even sit on it without moving them off!" Naruto whined.

Sakura took this. "He's right! You don't wanna live with a girl! Especially not me! I'm a mess!" she said almost too enthusiastically.

"But Naruto only eats ramen," Sasuke frowned.

"We'll go grocery shopping, right Naruto?" she offered. Naruto gleefully agreed. Sasuke resigned himself to his fate.

Kakashi left the three so they could shop for fresh vegetables and rice; foods that had never seen the inside of Naruto's kitchen. Sakura couldn't help but smile fondly imagining the two boys living together; Sasuke wearing a flowery apron cooking up a nutritious meal while Naruto lazily watched the television and complained about the lack of ramen for dinner.

"Sakura, you know, I'm surprised you wouldn't want me to come live with you," said Sasuke. "Hah, well… My apartment isn't exactly boy-friendly right now," she stammered, whatever that meant.

"Ahh, she probably doesn't want you snooping around while she works long hours at the hospital for you to find her collection of twelve inch dildos," Naruto said, laughing hysterically.

"God! Naruto! I don't have even a single twelve inch dildo! I can't figure out how you ever snagged a Hyuuga princess with that crude mouth of yours," she said, half joking.

Naruto whispered, purposely loud enough for Sakura to overhear, "Pssst, she may not have a single twelve incher but there's definitely at least a couple tens."

"Naruto! I swear, if you don't shut up…." she threatened, shaking an angry fist at the now terrified blond.

After Naruto's childhood crush for Sakura abruptly ended, he began to treat her much like he would any male friend of his, much to her dismay. Generally, she didn't mind it much because their circle of friends were all so close after so many years of fighting and laughing side by side. But with Sasuke being relatively new again, she didn't want Naruto to embarrass her in front of him.

At the end of the day, Sakura waved Sasuke and Naruto off and walked to her apartment, heavy with thoughts about how a relationship with Sasuke at this point in her life might play out. She arrived at her apartment only to see Kakashi sitting on out in front of her door.

* * *

 _A/N: Tried to update sooner but my laptop charger busted and I got super busy with work! But I'm trying to get back on track! Thank you everyone for ll the really nice reviews they mean the world to me! And I'm trying to fix some of the problems along the way! Thank you!_


	5. Right in the Middle of Forever

"Um…" Sakura shyly scratched the back of her neck," What are you doing here, sensei?" Her body stood stiffly while casting a long shadow over the silver-hared man leaning against the outside wall of her apartment. "I'd like to talk to you, Sakura-chan," he replied cooly, closing the little green book in his hand. Sakura walked over to the door, shuffling around in the brown bag slung over her shoulder. She pulled out her keys and inserted them into the keyhole. Kakashi didn't move. His figure standing next to her almost ominously. Sakura's hand began to tremble with the keys, though she wasn't sure why. 'Had he always been so tall?' she wondered to herself. After fumbling with the lock the door was opened, revealing the mess of the previous night and earlier that morning. Suddenly her stomach dropped. 'Why did I tease him like that this morning? Oh god, what is he gonna say?' she thought.

Sakura sloppily folded the blankets she tucked him into the night before and took them off the couch where the two of them awkwardly took a seat, carefully distancing each other.

"I was still a little drunk when I woke up this morning," Sakura began, trying to hide the furious blush that was beginning to spread across her face, "So please keep that in mind before you scold me for being inappropriate."

"Sakura-chan, I'm the one being inappropriate. I shouldn't have been here last night," he said regretfully. "You were drunk. And probably upset that I was running around having sex with your colleagues. Its okay if you feel overprotective of me sometimes. After all, you have been my teacher since I was twelve. But please respect the fact that I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said. "I know that, Sakura, I was just… off last night. I'm sorry," he said.

Images of the night before kept flashing through Sakura's mind; the way he looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite read but knew she hadn't seen him express before, the way her mostly naked body felt when Kakashi embraced her, his hands roaming across her waist threatening to make her back arch and roll her hips into his. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan that still managed to escape in the form of a sigh. "I forgive you, sensei. But only if you forgive me too…" she said, releasing her lower lip from the grasp of her teeth. "What do you need to be forgiven for?" Kakashi asked, noticing the slight blush of her cheek and the color of her lip, slightly reddened by biting. Her bright green eyes roved over her former sensei before settling into his eyes. "I always wanted to look to you as something of a father figure…" she began, noticing how he winced slightly at the words, "…but there's probably a good reason why I never really did."

In one swift movement, Sakura was straddling the silver-haired man who looked shocked despite only having one eye convey his emotions. Sakura placed her hands on his chest, feeling the texture of his clothes. "Last night you got me excited… It was weird. I haven't felt excited like that in so long," she crooned. She ground her hips against him softly, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. "Sakura…" Kakashi started before feeling rub herself against his member. Even through the several layers of clothing keeping them from direct contact, they could both feel the heat emitting from each other. Kakashi bit back a groan, "Ah… Sakura… You shouldn't," he said, putting his hands on her hips in a half-hearted attempt to get her to stop her languid movements against him. Instead she interpreted this gesture as his plea for her to continue. "Is this okay, Kakashi?" she asked shyly. Kakashi gripped onto her hips forcing her to grind herself harder against him. She felt something stiffen in his pants and suddenly began to feel a small panic. 'Oh god, am I really going to fuck my old teacher?' she thought.

But before the panic fully settled, Kakashi rose up from the couch, scooping her up in the same position. He walked to her bedroom and threw her down on the bed. He stood over her, breathing heavily with lust as he started her down. She was blushing and smiling, all the apprehension was gone suddenly. As if his display of certainty in that moment equaled something close to acceptance of their current situation. Normalcy in the face of total carnal chaos.

Kakashi slid down his mask, he was smirking. This made Sakura's heart thump even faster than before. She wanted to see every facial expression he could make, wondering if they would all make her feel as excited as she did in this particular moment. He placed his body on top of hers and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth, only deepening when Sakura began to rub his member through his pants. He unzipped the shirt she was wearing, exposing her fishnet undershirt and black bra underneath. He pulled out a kunai from a pouch on his thigh and ripped off the flimsy fabrics, leaving Sakura's breasts exposed to him. "Kakashi!" she gasped, slightly angered by the ruined articles of clothing. He began kissing her neck and leaving a trail of his hot breath across her pale skin. Her anger subsided quickly. "Kakashi…" she said breathily. He began gently running his tongue around her nipple, feeling it harden at his advances. With his free hand he gently traced his fingers down her stomach. The sensation caused by her former teacher's rough, calloused hands resulted in a shiver down the pink-haired medic's spine. Goosebumps rose from her skin while a heat was growing dangerously inside her. Kakashi moved his hands down to her apex, gently massaging her still clothed core with a few fingers skillfully hitting all the right notes. "Kakashi-sensei…." she said, realizing her slip-up when the man above her suddenly stopped.

"I should go…" Kakashi said lifting himself off of her. "No, wait! I'm sorry…" Sakura said, closing her shirt and bringing herself up to her knees. "Old habits die hard." "Well, I suppose we shouldn't start picking up any bad ones," he said cooly as ever, pulling his mask back into place.

As Kakashi exited out the front door, a flash of yellow interrupted his path. "Yo! Sensei! Wait… What are you doing at Sakura's house?" Naruto asked. "She wanted to know if I could help her train next week but I told her I had other plans," Kakashi said. "So you went all the way over here to tell her you had plans? You must be losing it, sensei. Getting old, you know," Naruto joked, "Anyway, I was going to invite Sakura to this thing tonight but since you're here too that means I don't have to track you down so come down the bar tonight at nine! We're throwing a little welcoming party for Sasuke." "Hm… I think I'm busy tonight," Kakashi said. "No, you're not! Come by! Pleeeaase! Its been hard getting people to agree to come since they're all kinda wary of Sasuke, because, well, you know…" Naruto whined. "Maybe," Kakashi said and he walked off slowly without another word. He could still hear Naruto knock on Sakura's door and her reply, "Can I bring a friend?"

The mood at the bar that night was tense. Naruto was being so festive and trying to get everyone to cheer up but Sakura could hear the conversations people were having when he had his back turned. "I can't believe the Hokage is even letting that piece of shit back in this village." "They should lock him up and throw away the key, honestly." "I dunno, he did kind of redeem himself and Naruto trusts him so… I dunno…" Surely after a few drinks the party would liven up. And Sakura wasted no time getting to the bar and getting started on the process, tugging the lingerie shop owner Sachi along with her.

Kakashi came early, hoping to get in and say his congrats and get out of there early. Unfortunately, neither Naruto nor Sasuke were anywhere in sight. But he did spot a certain pink-haired kunoichi at the bar with a certain brunette lady-friend. He was surprised to see them so casually touching each other, hands on thighs, fingers pulling a strand of hair out of another's face. He wondered if her friends were aware of Sakura's sexuality. This was then verified by Ino making a brief appearance. "I don't get why you're so into Billboard Brow! I mean, you own a lingerie shop, you must see lots of women with better figures than Sakura!" she exclaimed. Sakura gave a hearty laugh, "Ino-pig is jealous! Are you mad I can get someone hotter than you in any gender?" Sachi giggled gleefully, "Shut up, Sakura! You're making me blush!" Sakura leaned into her ear and whispered something that turned the girl's face even more red. Kakashi wondered what she said to get such a reaction. Ino huffed and walked away. Sachi excused herself to use the bathroom. And Kakashi felt compelled to take a seat near his former student, pretending he hadn't already been watching her.

"Kakashi…" she said softly. "Hm? Oh, Sakura-chan…" he said, trying to keep his cool, icy exterior cool and icy. "You wanna come closer to me?" Sakura asked, patting the empty seat next to her. After the occurrence earlier that day Kakashi felt apprehensive. But he was also curious as to what might play out if he did scoot over. Would she punch him? That was his first guess. He moved closer anyway. "So, what's with you lately?" she asked, "Are you lonely now that you birds have flown the coop?" she paused taking a sip of her sake, "So what is this? Your midlife crisis?" "I'm not at the middle yet," he sighed, "you see, I'm planning on living forever. " Sakura looked at him briefly before switching her gaze to someone behind him, "Maybe we're right in the middle of forever." She rose from her seat to move over to Sachi who was approaching the two cautiously. And she whisked the brunette onto the dance floor without another word.

Kakashi sighed and ordered himself a drink. "This drinking thing is starting to become a bad habit," he mumbled to himself. He looked out onto the dance floor and spotted Sasuke approaching the Sakura and Sachi. The way Sakura moved, Kakashi could tell the drinks were starting to have their effect. Her movements became slightly more open and her chin was raised higher, more confident. She whispered something to Sasuke. Kakashi wondered what she was whispering.


End file.
